


Dream of You

by Koreanch3rryblossom



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreanch3rryblossom/pseuds/Koreanch3rryblossom
Summary: San would like to think he was a reasonable guy. Sure, he could be a little bit loud, a little bit “extra” as the other members would put it. He wasn’t necessarily mellow, but he was reasonable.Which is why he didn’t understand why he was acting so entirely unreasonable.A WooSan fic inspired by Chungha's song Dream of You.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fic and if you are interested, I have a playlist for writing this fic:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UgBzryb6zkFXBaaVt0IsF?si=Y9gm6jPOQyiX9whUpZPDqQ

San would like to think he was a reasonable guy. Sure, he could be a little bit loud, a little bit “extra” as the other members would put it. He wasn’t necessarily _mellow,_ but he was _reasonable._

Which is why he didn’t understand why he was acting so entirely _unreasonable_.

He could feel all the members eyes on him, he could hear the sniffles from Wooyoung making it clear he had made the other man cry. He knew he had fucked up. So why couldn’t he face them, own up to what he had done and fix this? Why couldn’t he be _reasonable?!_

It had all started months ago. Well, that might not be entirely true. Maybe it had started before they even debuted. Maybe it had started the minute he first met Wooyoung. Maybe that was the case, but San had only noticed things unravelling a couple of months ago.

It was a variety show, one San could hardly recall the name of now. There was nothing particularly special about it except that they were participating in it along with Stray Kids. This was a positive for ATEEZ though; they loved Stray Kids and being able to share their time with them was a treat amongst their busy schedules.

They were all in the van on the way to the filming location.

“I can’t wait to see them!” Wooyoung beamed at San, bouncing slightly in his seat next to him. San was unable to resist mirroring the youngers excitement, nodding in agreement.

“I have heard that they may be making Chan and I switch groups as part of it and I don’t know how to sufficiently warn him about you guys…” Hongjoong spoke up, looking pointed over at Wooyoung and San. “Be good to him and Mingi, try not to make him look short.”

Mingi scoffed from his seat behind him, “I don’t _try_ and make anyone look short hyung, they just _are_ short.”

Hongjoong simply rolled his eyes. From his seat next to him, Seonghwa gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, “don’t worry, I will keep them in line.”

Yeosang mumbled something that only Mingi in the seat next to him seemed to hear, but that made the younger laugh. Seonghwa shot them both a look.

“Do you think we will get paired off? We do have the exact same numbers…” Yunho pondered aloud from his seat in the back next to Jongho.

Yeosang hummed from his seat across from them. “Most likely.”

“I get dibs on Changbin!” Wooyoung exclaimed, his arm shooting up in the air as if to make sure everyone knew exactly who was speaking. San laughed but felt his gut twist weirdly. He wondered if maybe his breakfast hadn’t sat well for some reason. So long as it didn’t affect filming, all would be fine.

Still, San nestled his head in on Wooyoung’s shoulder, shutting his eyes so he could rest a bit. He felt Wooyoung squeeze his hand and he squeezed it back, a silent reassurance that all was okay.

The rest of ATEEZ chatted around him as they drove, only pausing as they piled out of the car when they reached their destination.

“You feeling okay?” Wooyoung asked, using their intertwined fingers to pull San from his seat and out of the van.

“Yeah, just felt a little worn out,” San reassured, smiling at the younger.

Wooyoung hummed, “well, let me know if you need anything okay?”

San nodded and Wooyoung gave him a bright smile.

Then he spotted someone behind San and his smile got wider as he waved rapidly.

“Changbin!!”

San felt his stomach do that weird thing again and he frowned. He couldn’t even remember what he ate this morning… he would have to work it out and not eat it again…

Meanwhile, Wooyoung had let go of San’s hand and sprinted over to Changbin who had only just stepped out of the Stray Kids van, followed by the rest of the members. Wooyoung threw himself at the man despite the height difference and San watched as Changbin stumbled, Chan and Felix stopping him from falling while Hyunjin, Jeongin and Jisung just laughed.

San realised he was staring when Hongjoong wrapped his arm around his shoulders to help direct him toward the studio.

_Man, what is my problem?_

The variety show had gone pretty much as expected. Chan had been named ATEEZ leader and Hongjoong leader of Stray Kids, then each member was paired up with member from the other group as ‘enemies’. The ‘enemies’ competed against each other and the winner won points for their team and their leader.

As much as Wooyoung had tried to attach himself to Changbin, the hosts had split them, instead pairing Wooyoung with Jisung and Changbin with Jongho. The rest of the pairs were Seungmin and Yunho, Hyunjin and Mingi, Jeongin and Yeosang, and then Felix and Seonghwa.

San was with Minho and the pair were currently standing slightly off to the side, watching as Wooyoung felt up Jisung’s muscular arm for _god_ only knows what reason.

The studio was full of noise, with the combination of ATEEZ and Stray Kids rapidly becoming pure chaos, especially as it was currently Felix and Seonghwa versing in scissors, paper, rock to decide something San had now forgotten but that everyone else was very invested in. Which is why, at first San thought he had misheard when Minho leaned up to say, “so how long have you and Wooyoung been dating?”

San side eyed Minho, trying not to react especially seeing as the other man seemed far too nonchalant for what he thought he’d said.

“Sorry, what?”

Minho looked at him, seemingly searching his face for something before shrugging.

“You looked jealous. Don’t worry, I get it.”

San was startled. _Jealous?_ “why would I be jealous? Are _you_ jealous?”

To San’s surprise, Minho shrugged again, “I guess a little.”

Before San could say anymore, Jisung called out to them. “Lee Know! You better beat San!!”

“You know I will Hannie!” Minho called back, moving forward and San realised they were the next up to face off.

“Do it for WooSan Sannie!” Wooyoung chimed in and San swore he saw Minho smirk. _What was this guy’s problem?!_

San ignored it though, sending Wooyoung a heart with his arms. Wooyoung beamed in response and San felt his chest tighten. Maybe he needed to go to the doctor for a check-up…

Before he could think further on it, the hosts were explaining their challenge and San was forced to focus.

San did _not_ ‘do it for WooSan’… or anyone for that matter. Minho may have been 6 or 7cm shorter than San but _boy_ was he _terrifying_. He had spent time with Minho before and the man was fun and nice and _very_ talented but when it came to competition… San had never been against someone so brutal.

“I am so sorry about Minho,” Chan apologised to San as they were gathering their belongings and organising themselves to leave. San laughed, waving his hand dismissively, “nah don’t apologise. He _is_ terrifying but no harm was done.”

Chan laughed, “yeah well, I’m glad you are okay.”

“You can’t take my boys Chan!” Hongjoong called, coming over and throwing an arm around the other leader.

Chan laughed again, “can’t I have Seonghwa at least?”

Hearing his name, Seonghwa perked up, “who wants me?”

“Park Seonghwa! You will _not_ leave me for Chan!” Hongjoong exclaimed, hand over his chest in shock.

The argument continued but San was pulled out of it, almost literally, as Wooyoung threw his arms around San’s shoulders and put his chin on his shoulder. “Sanniieeee!”

San wrapped his arms over the top of Wooyoung’s, smiling, “yesssss Wooyoungieeee” he mimicked the younger’s voice.

He heard Wooyoung huff and he laughed, turning his head to look at the other man. As he did, he saw Minho and Jisung standing a bit further away. The two were standing close together, Jisung hugging Minho’s arm as they spoke quietly to each other.

“Hey! San! Pay attention to me!” Wooyoung demanded when he realised San was focusing elsewhere. San looked at him, finding him pouting and he smiled and gave Wooyoung’s pout a soft poke with his finger. Wooyoung tried to bite his finger in response, making San laugh again.

“WooSan! Can you please stop flirting and hurry up!” Yeosang yelled from across the room, the rest of ATEEZ already filing out of the building. Before San could argue, Wooyoung unwrapped himself from San’s shoulders but only to then grab the elder’s hand, pulling them both over to the rest of ATEEZ.

“Stop being jealous Yeosang,” Wooyoung said as the caught up and Yeosang simply rolled his eyes.

They piled into the van, all just sitting in the first seats they reached, exhausted after hours of filming. San and Wooyoung sat together again and Wooyoung immediately wrapped himself around San’s arm, head resting on his shoulder as he pulled out his phone to scroll through.

The van started up and San was spacing out when Wooyoung huffed a laugh.

“What?”

“Why are you flexing your arm? Are you trying to prove something?”

San was startled, unaware he had been doing it. ‘… _so how long have you and Wooyoung been dating?’ ‘You looked jealous’…_ Minho’s voice came into San’s head and he couldn’t help but scowl.

Wooyoung seemed to notice this because he gave San’s arm a soft squeeze. “Hey, I was just kidding. You’ve got nothing to prove.”

When San looked at Wooyoung to find him doing one of his soft, sweet smiles at him, San felt like his heart stopped for a second. He needed to go for a doctor for sure, this whole day had been too weird. He smiled back at Wooyoung and the younger seemed satisfied and settled back into his spot, going back to scrolling on his phone.

San rested his head back against the headrest. Suddenly he was exhausted. It had been a weird day and he seemed to be a little under the weather. It was a relief that the rest of the day was free so he could rest and kick this odd maybe sickness he was getting.

Unfortunately for San, this “sickness” wasn’t going away any time soon and was only set to get worse…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please let me know what you think in the comments!! 
> 
> Also if you want, suggest songs you think I should add to my WooSan writing playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UgBzryb6zkFXBaaVt0IsF?si=Y9gm6jPOQyiX9whUpZPDqQ
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
